<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Samhain Monster Party by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254395">Samhain Monster Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, vampire costume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne gets to go as a Vampire to Draco's Samhain party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draco's Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Samhain Monster Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Draco's Den roll-a-drabble. I received the prompts: Daphne and Vampire.  I came up with this short drabble and used google docs for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daphne Greengrass checked her costume out one last time before leaving with her date, Blaise Zabini. She was dressed as a Vampiress and he was Count Dracula. </p><p>Blaise whistled at her outfit as she sashayed her way downstairs towards his waiting arms. “Ready to go love?”</p><p>She kissed him, “Absolutely! I was surprised a bit at Draco’s theme this year is to dress up as one of the muggle Halloween characters.”</p><p>“I like the cape! It's cool!” He waved it up and down. She giggled as his arm slipped around her waist.</p><p>They activated the Floo network as Blaise shouted, “Malfoy Manor!” When they arrived, Halloween music was playing and their friends were all dressed up as some sort of ghost, vampire, Frankenstein, mummy laughing, dancing and carrying on.</p><p>Draco spotted them as he and Astoria headed towards them, he was dressed as Dr. Frankenstein and she was Frankenstein’s Monster.</p><p>“Great party!” Blaise exclaimed as they headed out to the dance floor for some Samhain fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>